Luz De Amor
by MiaTheQueen
Summary: Victoria Grande es una huérfana que ella cree que sus padres estan muerto pero pueden estar oh no? La señora Maria quiere ver a Victoria y le dice que tiene que ir y ella lo hace y conoce a un principe llamado Alejandro y se la lleva al castillo y ella conoce a su hermano el principe Beck podra pasar algoentre ellos? Podra pasar a Jade West la novia de beck? Y quien son sus padres?
1. Chapter 1

Habia una chica llamada victoria grande ella era una chica de pelo negro grande que llegaba la cintura y sus ojos cafeses es alegre y15 años es muy alegre con sus amigos de a veces la molestan pero ella defiende muy bien Ella estaba en su cama mañana es se cumpleaños tendra16 años algien toca la puerta "pasen" ella dijo


	2. Chapter 2

la voz de victoriasonom tan amable y ella se para tenía una falda y una blusa de tirantes -Victoria tengo que hablar contigo- era la directora del orfanato -si señora Maria- victoria iba atrás de la señora todos están parados viendo a salir de su habitación y tenía la cabeza a agachada y mira a la señora maría abrí la puerta y ella se mete a su oficina era grande más que su habitación y los sillones de colchón y la paredes frias y cálidas y ella sentio nervios en su interior ella se sienta. -bueno señorita grande va cumplir 16 años y decidimos que usted se tiene que ir de este lugar- maría tenía una voz muy amargada y no tiene corazón ella trata a victoria como su perro pero ella tiene derecho de hacer eso por qué es la directora del horfanato Victoria la mira ella tenía una cara de tristeza. Cómo le puede hacer esto la señora maría -pero..- ella no tenia las palabras no podía hablar hasta orita -pero no tengo a dónde ir señorita maría- ella respondió con una cara triste que a poquito le salieron las lágrimas pero ella las dejó adentro -eso no me importa victoria te tienes que ir hoy en la tarde- esa directora no le caía nada bien a victoria -si señorita- ella se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar y abre la puerta y ahí estaba todos viéndola y luego cierra la puerta de la oficina de la señora maría y luego todos empiezan a reírse de ella victoria corre a su habitación y llora en la cama ella tenía hasta la tarde para irse de los horfanato sus lágrimas de llenaban la colcha y estaba mojada de sus lágrimas ella se sienta en la cama y se limpie su cara y luego tiene una cara seria. -me prometo a mí misma que jamás voy a llorar por nada-ella tenía esa promesa en su corazón -jamás lo prometo- ella tenía la voz muy asegurada así misma se levanta y agarra su mochila de color negra que tenía victoria en el medio y ella puso toda su ropa y su cadena de corazón en la medio y su broche de moño ella lo pone en la cama y mira la ventana había gente caminando -oye!- alguien gritó ella mira quién era, era un muchacho en un caballo negro y tiene un traje blanco su pelo era largo color negro pero ya no podía ver su cara y así que se asoma más afuera -señor príncipe que haces por aquí- era un príncipe ella ha soñado de su príncipe azul -cómo está mi gente- él dijo ella miraba desde lejos -bien señor como esta usted- dijo un señor viejo que era amable con ella se llama carlos era como un papa para ella victoria corre para bajo y abre la puerta del orfanato -hola padre- ella le dijo con cariño a carlos como su padre el voltea a ver a victoria en la cara -hola mariposa mira él es nuestro príncipe alejandro- dijo el señor carlos ella camina hacia su caballo negro y él toma su mano -hola soy victoria grande- ella respondió la mejor voz que tenía ella estaba triste que tiene que irse del orfanato el la besa la palma de su mano -un placer victoria- él le dijo ella lo miraba y el a ella, victoria no podía quitar sus ojos de él hasta que victoria quita la mano -un placer príncipe- ella dijo -alex, para ti cariño- ellas sonrojó porque alejandro la llamó cariño que y ella la mira a carlos -la señora maría me dijo que me tenía que ir hoy del orfanato- victoria dijo y carlos la abrazó -tienes un lugar en donde quedarte- dijo su padre -no padre- respodio Victoria -Victoria? - ella voltea -me harías el honor de quedarte en mi castillo- dijo alex.

Por favor dejen sus reviews:)


End file.
